Press Play
by Chaosstripe
Summary: When a person with the Gamer semblance arrives on Remnant, few notice. But maybe that'll quickly change. Maybe he can stop the Fall. Gamer/RWBY AU. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story. All I own are my characters and plot. A rwby/gamer fic. Enjoy.**

 **Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

My life was relatively normal. My dad was a carefree mechanic, and my mom was a stern, but kind, college professor, who teaches engineering. I was the slightly unusual one in the family, being an otaku. Until an hour ago, when my normal life was torn away completely.

All I had planned for my day was to read an interesting RWBY fanfic about a Nevermore faunus. I wasn't expecting the nearby gunshot as I was going through my locker. I turned toward the shocking noise, and see someone from the football team, Markus I think, with a gun and covered in blood. I was even more shocked when he shot at me. I closed my eyes expecting the pain of death any second, but it didn't come.

I opened my eyes to see a tall man with golden hair, calmly cleaning his glasses s the bullet was frozen in place. He starts to calmly speak, "You are Axel, yes? I'm afraid you have a decision to make."

"Um… yes?" I say, confused.

"You can either accept my offer, or die from that bullet. You may ask one question, and have a minute to decide." The man says, putting the glasses back on. It's unsettling how he can say that so calmly.

"Why would I say no to not dying?" I ask, confused. It seems too good to be that simple, and by the guy's smirk, I guess he likes that show of intellect.

"If you accept, you'll face things a lot more dangerous than a bullet, and I won't be able to let you stay on Earth." The man says, still just as calm. "But at least it's a chance to survive, right?"

My minute is almost up, so I decide that I'll take the chance. I look him in the eye and steel my nerves, saying, "I accept your offer."

And with that, the world went black.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I woke up, in a dark room. In front of me was a blue box, saying, welcome to your new ability, the Gamer. It disappeared, and the man I saw earlier walked out of the shadows. I stand up, oddly calm, despite having just been shot at, magically teleported to safety, and apparently been given some sort of hallucinogenics.

"Glad to see the ability took well. How ya feel?" The man asks me, smiling friendlily.

"Um… good. And… Who are you?" I ask, concerned but calm.

"Ah, yes. My name… is Magic. I'm a god, of sorts, but that's not currently important. For you, it's better to know me as, the Tutorial Guide." He says as a bigger smirk settles onto his face. Above his head, his name suddenly appears, over the words tutorial guide, and next to lv. ?. "Allow me to explain. Above me is my name, current title, and approximate level. My level appears to you as question marks because I am much, much stronger than you."

"So, this power… is real?" I ask, confused. I start to panic, but then feel strangely calm.

"Very. Welcome, Axel Arlyle, to life, as the Gamer." Magic says with a smile, before continuing, "Let's get started. First off, say 'Status'."

"Status." As I say it, a page appears before me.

Name: Axel Arlyle

Title: The Gamer

*********:******

HP: 100/100 MP: 55/55

Level: 1 EXP: 0

Stats: Str: 5 (+)

Dex: 5 (+)

End: 5 (+)

Cha: 5 (+)

Int: 6 (+)

Wis: 5 (+)

Luk: 5 (+)

Points: 10

Skills: Gamer's Body: LV MAX: The ability to live life like a video game!

Gamer's Mind: LV MAX: The ability to ignore negative emotions and negate negative mental effects.

"Wow…" I say, stunned, before commenting on something odd. "Why is my Int 6, when all the others are 5?" A message popped up.

[For asking a wise question, your Wis went up by 1! For asking an intelligent question, your Int went up by 1!]

"Does that answer your question?" Magic says, "And yes, Gamer's Mind is why you aren't currently flipping balls over this."

"What does it mean by negative mental effects? Mind control?" I ask, a tone of disbelief evident.

"In part, as well as things like targeted illusions, or simple forced confusion." Magic answers, "Some are a lot less common than others, but they're all possible to encounter where you're going."

"That's… really terrifying, actually." I shiver a bit, but still feel a core of calm.

"Anyways, you have 10 points to spend right now. Because honestly, right now, the first event will kill you. But the points are only given at level ups, which get harder to get the higher you go, so spend wisely." Magic tells me, "I'll give the rundown:

Strength increases melee damage and pick-up weight, which certain items need for lifting.

Dexterity increases speed and agility, making you faster and harder to hit.

Endurance increases overall health and damage reduction.

Charisma increases your ability to persuade… or if need be, bullshit your way out of things.

Intelligence increases your ability to learn things and total mana.

Wisdom increases your ability to understand things and mana recovery rate.

Luck increases your ability to get rarer loot and get bonus experience.

You can also naturally train these, which gets harder as the stat increases, so saving points is recommendable. Go ahead and distribute your points, but keep in mind a style of fighting that you think would fit you."

After thinking for a bit, I distribute my points, and survey the results:

HP: 110/110 MP: 60/60

Stats: Str: (5+2) =7

Dex: (5+2) =7

End: (5+2) =7

Cha: (5+2) =7

Int: (7+1) =8

Wis: (6+1) =7

Luk: 5

Points: 0

"Not bad. Going for a generalized approach? Why?" Magic asks, seeing my screen. "Oh yeah, and only people who you add to your party later can see your status screen."

"Um... Well, honestly, it's because I don't know enough about where I'm going. Wait to specialize until you see your enemy's weaknesses." I say.

[For logical reasoning, your Wis goes up by 1!]

"Until a stat hits 10, it'll go up like mad. Then a little slower until it hits 20, then slower again at 30. So on and so forth, by tens it gets more difficult." Magic explains. "Hitting certain points will give you affinities and skills related to the stat. Next is to make using skills and opening the menus easier. Say 'options'."

"Options." I say, and see a new menu pop up.

Options:

{on} Auto-Close Notifications: Looking away from a notification closes it after ten seconds.

{off} Thought Controls: Use abilities and open menus with your thoughts.

{on} Color Vision: You see colors.

Getting where it was going, I turned on thought controls, received another point for Int, and tries out opening menus. After a while, Magic nods, and pulls out a bag, and dumps out some weapons. Namely, a spear, a sword, a mace, and a katana.

"Choose a weapon." Magic simply states. I think about the weapons, then I think about what Magic said and ask a question.

"Does it have to be one of these?" I ask him.

"Choose a weapon." He repeats, the beginnings of a smile on his face. Catching on to what was silently said, I decide on my weapon. Cheesy as it may be, I decide to take after Ruby, from RWBY, and go with a scythe. Magic hands me a scythe, and as I look at it, I get a new notification.

[A skill was created through observation!] [Observe (active): LV 1: Give information on the target. More displayed as level increases.]

Using it on my new scythe, I check its stats, which instantly levels Observe.

Basic Scythe: Made from oak and iron, a very difficult weapon.

"Couple of last things… Here are some skills you'd have trouble otherwise finding." Magic says as he hits me with a beam of… well… magic.

[Through holy blessing, skills have been gained!] [Create I.D. (active): LV 1: Create magical spaces in other realities to train and fight. More dungeons available as skill levels.] [Escape I.D. (active): LV 1: Ability to escape instant dungeons. Easier to escape as you level the skill.]

"Any last questions about your new power?" Magic asks.

"Um… Do I need to sleep, eat, or drink? Can I use skill books? And most importantly, I die if my HP hits 0, right?" I as him quickly.

[For asking wise and intelligent questions, you gained 2 points in Int and Wis!]

"No, though sleeping provides a temporary experience gain boost, and eating and drinking can restore health. Yes, you can use skill books, but it does destroy the book. And unfortunately, yes, 0 HP means death." Magic answers as he starts glowing. With a whoosh and a flash of light, he disappears, along with the room. I equip my scythe and look around. All I see around me is a shock. All I can see is forest.

 **Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **I hope this isn't bad. Tell me in a review or pm. And follow and fav if you like it. Anyways, night, fellow otakus.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ROUND TWO! Are you ready for this? Anyways, good reviews, very intelligent.**

 **MysticSpider: For this, I'm pulling more on Pathfinder than most video games. So think more Bluff and Persuade, I guess.**

 **{Guest}: A scythe is very difficult. But in most video games, you pick up a weapon and you instantly can use it. It won't deal as much damage as it probably should, but it can be used none the less.**

 **Dragon0905: Don't make the guy that just saved you from death want to throw you back. Because it's not like he can't just grab someone else.**

 **Anyhow, a credit to my close friend who helped me with ideas for my Rwby stories. Now on with the show!**

 **Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

As I stood in the forest, I heard two things: A distant howling, and some radio static.

[Quest: Where in the world?]

[Find your way to civilization.

Bonus objective: Befriend ?

Reward: 1000 exp

Bonus: ?]

{"Hey, can you hear me?"} Magic's voice echoed in my head.

"Um…" I stammered, confused. I guess Magic wasn't kidding about it not being Earth.

{"Yeah, forgot to mention some things. You can't teach others your abilities, and during major fights, background music will play."} Magic quickly said.

"Okay…?" I replied, confused. Why did he tell me that now?

{"Enemies drop loot when slain, too. It's part of Gamer's Body. Good luck!"} Magic quickly said in my head, before the radio noise disappeared. I stood there, puzzled, before a cold dread fills me.

[A skill has been created!] [Detect Bloodlust (passive): LV 1: Detect nearby bloodlust! More info given as level increases.]

I feel the bloodlust, but I can't tell where it's coming from. I hold my scythe tightly and prepare myself for whatever it may be. Then I hear it growling right behind me, spin around and…. Stare at the odd, bloodlust filled, puppy… thing. I aim an Observe at it, and am shocked.

[Baby Beowolf

Hp: 50/50 Mp: 0/0

An incredibly young Grimm of the Beowulf class.]

[Observe LV Up!]

A Beowulf… I'm somewhere on Remnant. In the wilderness. Im probably screwed. I keep staring at the fluffy black Grimm, until… It latches its jaws on my arm, painfully. I quickly knock it off and without thinking slam it like a baseball with the back of my scythe. It slams into a tree and falls limp to the ground, starting to dissipate.

[You Leveled up!] [Skills have been created!] [Bash (active): LV 1: Hit an opponent to do damage and force away.] [Grand Slam (active): LV 1: 25 MP: Smack a target like a baseball, dealing x2 damage and sending them flying. Added damage for hitting things sent flying into.] [For strenuous fighting, you gained 1 point in Dex, Str, and End!]

I feel like I should feel horrible for killing it… But I don't. I'm calm, because I know what it would have grown into. I walk over to where it was, to find a couple of plastic cards and a scrap of black fur, both of which I Observe.

[10 Lien: The common currency.] [Beo fur: Fur from a young Beowulf class Grimm.]

Opening my inventory, I put both in. The fur goes into a slot, but the Lien goes into a box at the top of my inventory. I check my Status and grin a bit at the results.

[Name: Axel Arlyle

Title: The Gamer

*********:******

HP: 105/115 MP: 50/75

Level: 2 EXP: 10 To next level: 60

Stats: Str: 8 (+)

Dex: 8 (+)

End: 8 (+)

Cha: 8 (+)

Int: 11 (+)

Wis: 10 (+)

Luk: 5 (+)

Points: 10

Skills: Gamer's Body: LV MAX: The ability to live life like a video game!

Gamer's Mind: LV MAX: The ability to ignore negative emotions and negate negative mental effects.

Observe (active): LV 3: Give information on the target. Names shown above people's head.

Create I.D. (active): LV 1: Create magical spaces in other realities to train and fight.

Available Dungeons: Empty

Escape I.D. (active): LV 1: Ability to escape instant dungeons.

Detect Bloodlust (passive): LV 1: Detect nearby bloodlust!

Grand Slam (active): LV 1: 25 MP: Smack a target like a baseball, dealing x2 damage and sending them flying. Added damage for hitting things sent flying into.

Bash (active): LV 1: Hit an opponent to do damage and force away.]

[Detect Bloodlust LV up!]

My grin dies as I suddenly find myself surrounded by growls. I look and see five baby beowolves, surrounding me. Before I have a chance to react, they all lunge. I bash the one aiming at my throat into another, but the other three sink their teeth into my limbs. I cry out in pain, but remain calm. I quickly knock another two away from me, making the two trying to get up fall over again in a tangle of limbs. I knock the last one into the air, and grand slam him into the pile of other baby beowolves.

[Skill created through repeated action!] [Scythe (passive): LV 1: +1% damage with scythes.]

I can tell it killed them, because they all dissipate into a pile of items, which I carefully sort. I observe and confirm the one new item to be a beowolf fang, which levels observe again. I tuck them into my inventory, and then freeze in place.

[Bloodlust levelled up 9 times!]

I look up and if it weren't for Gamer's Mind, I would've peed myself. I see an alpha beowolf staring down at me, with something floating over its head.

[MaMaWolf Lv 25

Hp: 2500/2500 Mp: 0/0]

Then something even scarier came in and saved me. The Alpha was knocked back by a boot to the face, as the odor of alcohol became apparent. As the silver suited man with the mechanical scythe vaulted over me, I instantly knew who he was. I stared in shock as Qrow Branwen stood in front of me, staring the boss Grimm in the eyes.

It was over before it began, really. The Grimm and Qrow traded bow for blow, but in terms of strength and agility, the Grimm was outclassed. After a minute or two of fighting, the Grimm fell, dead as a doornail. It soon evaporated into a pile of items, but as I moved to collect them, Qrow's sword stopped me.

"Hey kid… What are you doing way out here?" He said, in a voice that seemed friendly, but coated layers of clipped steel.

"It's a long story… But I know your name is Qrow Branwen." I decided to take a risk, if only to get away from the very sharp object pointed at me.

"And how do you know that?" Qrow replied, slightly curious now. I decide I may as well reveal my trump card.

"My semblance turns my life into a video game. I can see your name above your head." I say carefully. "If you don't believe me, look behind you. The alpha you killed just dropped loot!"

After glancing over his shoulder briefly, he nods and looks me dead in the eye. "Then what level am I?"

I stammer for a second then answer honestly. "I can't tell. All I see is a question mark because you're way stronger than me."

With that, he moves his sword and smirks. "So what's this about loot?"

We walk over and I see four different things: Some lien, a book, a mask, and six potions. I use observe on the mask and book first.

[Mask of the Beo: The mask of a powerful Beowolf. Grants Darkvision 60ft and Grimm Sense (Beowolf).]

[(Skill Book) Run Free: A book on running, climbing, and jumping off things.]

Then I checked and made sure the potions were, as I expected, health potions. All this levelled observe twice.

"So what are these things?" Qrow asked, picking up the mask.

"According to my semblance, that's a magic mask that lets its wearer see in the dark, the book is a skill book, and these are health potions. Oh and this is obviously a pile of lien." I reply.

"Hmm… How about we slit the lien 50/50, and I take four of those potions. If I don't use 'em, someone else can." Qrow offered. I nodded in acceptance, seeing as he was the one to slay the damn Grimm in the first place. I quickly touched the book.

[Use Skill Book? (Y/N)]

I tapped the Y, and both I and Qrow watched, amazed, as the book shattered into light and flowed into me.

[Through use of a skill book, a skill has been gained!] [Parkour (passive/active): +1% to run speed. +1% to climb speed. +1% to jump height. / (Active) 25 MP/sec: +5% to run speed. +5% to climb speed. +5% to jump height.]

I stick the mask into my inventory, as well as two potions as Qrow divvies up the lien. He hands me my stack and I put it in my inventory to.

"200k lien a piece, that's one hefty semblance. Anyways, we should get you home." Qrow says, with his typical smirk.

"Um… I don't really have one…" I reply, nervous.

"Well, don't you have any parents?" Qrow asks. I frown as I think about it… I'm not likely to ever see my parents again.

"Not anymore…" I reply with a sigh. Qrow looks contemplative for a second, before nodding.

"Then… You can come with me. The guest bed should be open. Bit of a flight though." Qrow smiled at me.

"Sure. Though I can tell you just want to keep hunting Grimm with me around." I reply, with a small smirk of my own.

"Then let's get moving. And I have no idea what you mean." Qrow started walking off, and as I quickly followed, I smiled. Time to meet the first part of Team RWBY.

 **Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **Well? Good, bad, ugly? Tell me in a review! And Follow and Favorite it too if you like it! And to help myself out, his stats at the end of the chapter from now on.**

[Name: Axel Arlyle

Title: The Gamer

*********:******

HP: 105/115 MP: 50/75

Level: 2 EXP: 50 To next level: 10

Stats: Str: 8 (+)

Dex: 8 (+)

End: 8 (+)

Cha: 8 (+)

Int: 11 (+)

Wis: 10 (+)

Luk: 5 (+)

Points: 10

Skills: Gamer's Body: LV MAX: The ability to live life like a video game!

Gamer's Mind: LV MAX: The ability to ignore negative emotions and negate negative mental effects.

Observe (active): LV 6: Give information on the target. Basic Info revealed.

Create I.D. (active): LV 1: Create magical spaces in other realities to train and fight.

Available Dungeons: Empty

Escape I.D. (active): LV 1: Ability to escape instant dungeons.

Detect Bloodlust (passive): LV 11: Detect nearby bloodlust! Gives general direction.

Grand Slam (active): LV 1: 25 MP: Smack a target like a baseball, dealing x2 damage and sending them flying. Added damage for hitting things sent flying into.

Bash (active): LV 1: Hit an opponent to do damage and force away.

Scythe (passive): LV 1: +1% damage with scythes.

Parkour (passive/active): +1% to run speed. +1% to climb speed. +1% to jump height. / (Active) 25 MP/sec: +5% to run speed. +5% to climb speed. +5% to jump height.]


	3. Chapter 3

**Back for more? Good! Also, nice reviews. I realized a slight error when I looked back, his hp/mp should have gone up for leveling. It'll be higher going forward. Anyways…. I figured out line breaks! Those will now be used to separate the AN from the story. Reviews?:**

 **GeneralPerv: For the first thing… No. Bold is for the AN only. Two, his ability IS his semblance. Three, Qrow has seen weird semblances before. And finally, he didn't really have any other excuses.**

 **Dragon0905: Thank you. Sorry about the shortness, the main reason is after typing for a while, my hands swell and ache, making it hard to write further.**

"So I'm trying not to be rude, but how far is it? We've been walking for a couple hours now." I asked Qrow, as I get another End point, bringing me up to 12 in it.

"Not far now… Maybe half a mile? You were lucky enough to survive earlier, I don't think this hike will kill ya!" Qrow replies as he takes a swig from his canteen, presumably full of some form of liquor. "A day or two earlier and that alpha would have been way stronger!"

"Huh? Why's that?" I ask him confused, and kind of scared by the thought.

"Yeah, thought you were a kid. Only idiots and kids tell others their semblance. What I meant is it had just 'splintered'. When Grimm get strong enough, they can choose to 'splinter', and those weaker copies take part of the originals strength with them." Qrow tells me, while shaking his head with a smirk.

"So I probably would've been… Very, very dead." I say, blanching a bit. I can finally see a town in the distance.

"This should be it. You ever been on a bullhead? It's an amazing view every time." Qrow asks, before slowing. "Wait, look… Something seems off…"

I gaze ahead at the town, and strain my eyes to see, but can only make out blurs. "What do you see, Qrow? My vision isn't good enough to see."

"Shit, forgot you probably don't have your aura unlocked. What I see is some would be brigands holding a town hostage. Want to help throw a kink in their plan?" He says, glaring at the distant movement.

"Let's go brake faces, right?" I say, ready to do more than walk, and plenty happy to stop criminals. He motions for me to go right, and moves to the left. We rush to the edge of the town, and he sneaks to the left while I try to move stealthily to the right like he instructed.

[Skill created through specific action!] [Stealth (active): LV1: -1% visibility while sneaking.]

I manage to sneak into an alley, going into the side alley allowing me to get close to town center. As I look towards it, I see the townsfolk, tied and gagged, while some armed gunmen circle around them. One that looks to be the leader clears his throat.

"I'm the leader of the Reaver Pirate gang! And from now on, this town pays tribute to ME! I know you don't have much money, but I'm… A 'kind' person. I can accept 'other' forms of payment. Any questions?!" The look on his face tells me what kind of other payment he means. He's circling the group, getting close to my hiding spot, as I feel anger boiling in me. Then I feel Gamer's Mind kick in and calm me slightly. If I kill him, what's to stop his people from shooting the townsfolk?

I'm pulled from this by a flash. On the other side, I see Qrow, motioning from me to the leader, before flashing light off a pair of…Handcuffs? Of course! If I capture him, I can make the others stand down. I drop stealth and dash out of cover towards the leader, capturing his throat in the hook of my scythe.

"Move or shoot and your leader get to breathe blood." I growl at the other gang members.

[Skills gained through action!] [Snare (active): LV1: The ability to disable your opponents!] [Threaten (active): LV1: The ability to scare others though words!]

The gang members looked unsure, but the leader nodded to them as my scythe's blade presses into his throat uncomfortably. They start dropping their weapons, and Qrow starts to emerge from the shadows-

"Fuck this! Die asshole!" One of the members raised his gun. Qrow started toward him and swung his sword towards his arm, but before he cleaved off the hand, a single shot rang out. A sharp pain pierced my chest, and out through my back. It hurt for a second or two… then the pain faded, leaving only an echo of pain. I glance down and see my front, as well as the shocked gang leader, splattered with blood.

"Well… That's it?" I say. I thought that would be more… Deadly. My front is covered in blood… But it's not bad. The gang member that shot me looks terrified. He drops his gun as Qrow roughly grabs and cuffs him. The leader recovers first of all the shocked people.

"P-Please! Don't kill me! I had nothing to do with him shooting!" He sputters as Qrow continues tying up gang members. But my arms feel heavy oddly. In fact I feel heavy all over… I topple over as consciousness leaves me.

 **I apologize in case this is as badly written as I feel it might be. I hope people like it though. If you do? Leave a Review, Follow, and Favorite. Hopefully, I'll be back with another chapter soon.**

[Name: Axel Arlyle

Title: The Gamer

*********:******

HP: 160/160 MP: 100/100

Level: 2 EXP: 50 To next level: 10

Stats: Str: 8 (+)

Dex: 8 (+)

End: 12 (+)

Cha: 8 (+)

Int: 11 (+)

Wis: 10 (+)

Luk: 5 (+)

Points: 10

Skills: Gamer's Body: LV MAX: The ability to live life like a video game!

Gamer's Mind: LV MAX: The ability to ignore negative emotions and negate negative mental effects.

Observe (active): LV 6: Give information on the target. Basic Info revealed.

Create I.D. (active): LV 1: Create magical spaces in other realities to train and fight.

Available Dungeons: Empty

Escape I.D. (active): LV 1: Ability to escape instant dungeons.

Detect Bloodlust (passive): LV 11: Detect nearby bloodlust! Gives general direction.

Grand Slam (active): LV 1: 25 MP: Smack a target like a baseball, dealing x2 damage and sending them flying. Added damage for hitting things sent flying into.

Bash (active): LV 1: Hit an opponent to do damage and force away.

Scythe (passive): LV 1: +1% damage with scythes.

Parkour (passive/active): LV1: +1% to run speed. +1% to climb speed. +1% to jump height. / (Active) 25 MP/sec: +5% to run speed. +5% to climb speed. +5% to jump height.

Stealth (active): LV1: -1% visibility while sneaking.

Snare (active): LV1: The ability to disable your opponents!

Threaten (active): LV1: The ability to scare others though words!]


	4. Chapter 4

**School has started for me, so I apologize if updates are slower. But don't worry, I have no plans of dying anytime soon. Now for our single review:**

 **Dragon0905: All I can say is, there were no typos. Watch and see.**

 **Now to our player in a… possibly precarious situation?  
**

* * *

"Hey buddy, you okay?" What..? What happened? Am I dead?

"Hey! Dumbass! Open your eyes!" My eyes shoot open and adapt to the dim light. I sit up and take in the scenery of… the forest I started in? Magic clears his throat from on top of a rock next to me.

"Hey, sorry about that. I had to knock you out for a while, to fix your semblance. It locked part of itself onto the area instead of onto you. I also added some things that might help out." Magic states apologetically.

"Locked onto the area? How'd that happen?" I ask, confused. My head hurt a bit, but other than that I seemed fine.

"Trust me, kid. The whole, 'controlling fate and manipulate the universe,' thing isn't as easy as it seems. Anyways, congrats on reaching the prologue. You might even make it to season one at this rate. I left you something in your inventory." Magic says, flashing me a grin. Then my vision is filled by text boxes.

[Quest: Where in the World?] [Success!]

[Objective: Find civilization. (Success)

Bonus Objective: Befriend Qrow (Success)

Reward: 1000 Exp

Bonus Reward: Skillbook: Mana Bolt]

[You gained 3 Levels! You are now Level 5!]

[Event: Raider Trouble! (Success!)

Reward: 250 Exp]

I check my inventory and status page, shocked by the amount of experience I got, and how far it got me. Level five is a nice accomplishment to me, at least.

[Name: Axel Arlyle

Title: The Gamer

*********:******

HP: 235/235 MP: 175/175

HPR: 1/per 5 min MPR: 1/per min

Level: 5 EXP: 1300 To next level: 50

Stats: Str: 8 (+)

Dex: 8 (+)

End: 12 (+)

Cha: 8 (+)

Int: 11 (+)

Wis: 10 (+)

Luk: 5 (+)

Points: 25

Skills: Gamer's Body: LV MAX: The ability to live life like a video game!

Gamer's Mind: LV MAX: The ability to ignore negative emotions and negate negative mental effects.

Observe (active): LV 6: Give information on the target. Basic Info revealed.

Create I.D. (active): LV 1: Create magical spaces in other realities to train and fight.

Available Dungeons: Empty

Escape I.D. (active): LV 1: Ability to escape instant dungeons.

Detect Bloodlust (passive): LV 11: Detect nearby bloodlust! Gives general direction.

Grand Slam (active): LV 1: 25 MP: Smack a target like a baseball, dealing x2 damage and sending them flying. Added damage for hitting things sent flying into.

Bash (active): LV 1: Hit an opponent to do damage and force away.

Scythe (passive): LV 1: +1% damage with scythes.

Parkour (passive/active): LV1: +1% to run speed. +1% to climb speed. +1% to jump height. / (Active) 25 MP/sec: +5% to run speed. +5% to climb speed. +5% to jump height.

Stealth (active): LV1: -1% visibility while sneaking.

Snare (active): LV1: The ability to disable your opponents!

Threaten (active): LV1: The ability to scare others though words!]

In my inventory, I see my new skillbook, as well as a bronze gear. Tapping on the gear experimentally, it disappears. A second later, a new window pops up.

[A new ability downloaded! BGM may now be chosen to play as audible to everyone in the area. This may automatically activate for certain fights. Enjoy your Gear!]

"I can see where that could be fun… So, um… How long was I out?" I ask, hesitantly. Magic smirks slyly before slowly answering.

"So far, three days. And you still are. Though you should wake up right about… now."

* * *

My eyes shoot open to reveal a white room. I see a few machines hooked up to me, beeping steadily. I sit up and see a sleeping Qrow in the chair next to the bed. I pull off the things hooked into the machines, and unsurprisingly they let out a low, continuous whine in protest. Qrow lifts his head and smirks.

"Ready to go, kid?" Qrow asks me.

"Will the nurses let me go?" I shoot back. It doesn't seem like they should…

"Sure, as long as they don't see you." Qrow replied, smirk widening. I doubted he wouldn't realize the nurses would worry. Of course he'd think that amusing…

"Maybe we can just do it the normal way? I might be able to grab some useful books." I tell him, politely shooting down his idea. Qrow sighs and hits a button on the wall, and a few seconds later a nurse walks in. She seems to be wearing pink scrubs, with shoulder length brown hair and a pair of glasses. She turns off he machines before turning to me. Her name, Natalie, as well as the title of Nurse and her level of 4 hover over her head.

"Hello, I'm Natalie, the Signal Academy nurse. Mr. Branwen said you were his new… Protégée? How are you feeling?" The nurse asks me in a kind voice, as her previously unseen cat ears twitch.

"I feel fine, now. Thank you." I tell her with a smile. I then remember something, and roll around and stretch while subtly pulling the skillbook from my inventory. As I pretend to pull it out from under my pillow, I see a new text box appear.

[Skillbook: Mana Bolt: Teaches the spell "Mana Bolt".

(Reqs Met) Learn: (Yes/No)]

I tap on yes, and both Qrow and the nurse watch amazed as, for the second time, the book in my hands explode into motes of light, and absorb into me.

[Through use of a book, new Spell gained!][Spell skill section unlocked!][Mana Bolt (active): 25 MP: A spherical bolt of mana is launched from the palm toward your foes, for 50 HP worth of damage.]

I smile and look at the nurse, putting together what I'm going to say before I start. I clear my throat to get her attention, and begin my line.

"My semblance allows me to absorb the information in books. Maybe I could get a few books on how to do hospital things, so I can help patch others up?" I ask, trying to be as sweet as possible.

[Through specific action, a skill has been gained!][Lying (passive): Lie like a smooth criminal! +1% to lie believability]

"Hmm… Well, we do have a spare textbook or two. But they're in the storage room everyone keeps saying is haunted. Come back another time and clear it out, and you can have them." Natalie says with a smile. Qrow nods and stands up. I go to do the same, but Qrow raises a hand, and the nurse hands me a pile of clothes. I smile and accept the clothes as they step out, a quest window popping up.

[Quest: In A Box]

[Objective: Search the Signal Hospital's haunted storage area for the source of the commotion.

Bonus objective(s): ?

Reward: 500 exp, Skillbook(s): ?, Friend: Natalie Alson

Bonus Reward(s): ?

Time Limit: Until hospital stops, someone dies in the haunted storage area, or 1 week.]

[Accept / Decline]

I hit the accept button as I walk out the room, to see both Qrow and the nurse waiting for me. They lead my fully clothed form to the entrance of the hospital and sign me out. I tell Natalie to expect me back within the week. Qrow leads me over, and as we ride a Bullhead back towards the main city on the island, I watch out the window.

The view really is amazing from up here.

* * *

 **I wanted this to be longer, but it took me most of the week just to get this. I hope you all enjoy the twists and turns I've made. Leave a review, follow, and favorite if you liked it. Sorry for length.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I enjoy writing, but that doesn't mean my ideas are always the best... Anyways, I'm going to try to make another chapter. Hopefully I won't forget the end of chapter stats again. Reviews?:**

 **Phoenix Champion: You might be right. But I don't want to clutter my writing with text in bold. However, I thank you for your politeness.**

 **LaStAnOnYmOuSpRiNcE3XD: …. I'm not really sure how to respond to that. Or if you used any grammar whatsoever.**

 **BBWulf: Thank you. I hope it is.**

 **On to the story!**

* * *

After we got off the Bullhead, it was a half-hour walk to the residence, or so Qrow called it. A medium sized house on the outskirts of the town, with forest all around it. I could see the lawn as we approached, bits of it covered in training equipment. Another small building stood off to the side, which Qrow said was the workshop they used for weapons and other such machinations.

"Hey, I'm home!" Qrow called as he reached the front door. However, as soon as he said that he stepped behind me. Why would he- Dammit Qrow!

"Uncle Qrow!" Was the cry of the girl who wrapped her arms around me, squeezing painfully hard.

[Through resisting pain, your End went up!] [Skill gained through resisting pain!] [Physical Resilience (Passive): Lv1: -1% physical damage] [You like pain or somethin', buddy?]

As I glare at the screens while feeling like my lungs might get punctured by my ribs, until they disappear and I see a much more terrifying thing where they were. One Yang Xiao-Long, with eyes red, looking at the person her sister is hugging like he's about to regret living. In that moment, I really do.

"Umm, hey, this isn't what it looks like?" I offer weakly as Ruby looks up, and jumps away when she realizes I'm very much not her uncle. How did she even make that mistake in the first place? But my words to the brawler fall on deaf ears, as she stalks over and picks me up by my shirt. However, now is the moment when Qrow actually decides to step in, probably to escape another hospital visit.

"Hey, why all the attention for the new guy? I thought you guys loved me!" Qrow teased his two nieces. Yang and Ruby both jumped on him at this. I'm not sure if they're hugging him or mauling him. Or, with their strength, whether or not it'd make a difference, whatever their intents were. I glanced back at the doorway to see a tall blonde man, with blue eyes. This must be Taiyang, Ruby and Yang's supposedly overprotective dad.

"So Qrow, did you find what Ozpin told you to investigate?" Was the first thing Taiyang said, as he smiled at me. As Ruby and Yang proceeded to pester Qrow about the mission, he leaned a little closer, and whispered to me, "Hurt them and there won't be enough of you left to bury."

[Status Negate: Completely Logical Fear (Extreme)]

"I'd never hurt them. This only adds one more reason why to that list." I reply quietly, hoping I sounded more confident than I felt. Hopefully, Taiyang's smile was a sign I did well. As Qrow finally managed to shake off his nieces, he looked at Tai irritably.

"As a matter of fact, Tai, I did. You're lookin' at him." Qrow said with a sigh, pulling out his flask.

"What do you mean, uncle? How can a random guy be the target of a "super-secret mission from the headmaster of beacon?" Ruby asked, skeptically tilting her head at me. Tai and Yang also looked like they didn't believe him….

"He is! He… Has powers. Old ones, I think." Qrow told them, shifting a bit. The looks of disbelief didn't lighten, so I guess I should go for a case of "show and tell". Not my full ability, but maybe…

I cleared my throat to get attention, before focusing on one of my newest skills. A ball of mana appeared in my palm, but I wanted more. Willing it, I made the ball start spinning, while feeding it more mana. It got bigger, but I still wanted it small, so I forced it to compress itself, and spun it from the inside to. I started to lose control of it, but with the last of my mana, I flung it out into the training field.

[That was quick. Impressive. +2 Cha gained!] [New spell skill unlocked through experimentation!] [Mana Bomb (Active): LV1: 100+ MP: Launch an explosive ball of mana, for damage equal to 1.5 times the amount of mana used!] [Power Mods unlocked!] [Bonuses: Spinning (+ accuracy and damage when held), Focused (+1 to damage per mana modifier)]

…. I can't believe it. The looks of disbelief are still there, but now Qrow has joined in. Though fortunately, it's not directed at me. It's instead at the crater I accidently made. I didn't realize how much damage a 250 damage attack did. Damn.

"I… I think I believe you now. So… Why are we letting him be here?" Ruby mumbled, seeming scared. Shit… I really didn't want to scare people.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't think that'd be that big! I-I'm really sorry! Please don't be scared of me…" I bluster to the group, and to Ruby specifically. She is one of my three favorite characters after all. Oddly enough, when I looked up from my blustering, Ruby was smiling at me.

"It's okay! I once tried this thing with Crescent Rose, and it totally backfired. I get it." She said, smiling. I smile too, relieved that she gets it. Then I realize that, even though I know them, Qrow hadn't really mentioned his nieces in more than name, and I hadn't told them my name yet.

"I'm Axel, and you're Ruby, Right?" I ask, and smile as she nods. Then I look the blonde brawler in her now lilac eyes. "Then you must be Yang, right?"

"Yeah, though you should probably wait to blow up until after you know a person's name." Yang said with a grin.

"And I'm sure Qrw told you about me, too. I'm Taiyang, Ruby and Yang's father." He said, trying to intimidate me some more. If I didn't have Gamer's Mind, I probably would've been.

"Well, Tai? Think you could train him to be a Hunter?" Qrow asked, amused by the scenario.

"Hmm…. Maybe. What does he need to learn?" Tai responded as I thought on what Qrow said. I nod, because it does seem like the best place for me.

"He can instantly learn things I books, but I don't think he can do it without destroying the book. " Qrow said, as Tai shrugged. He looked me over, and nodded to himself.

"I can, but the training will be intense, at least for a day or two. And I think Ruby can help make you a weapon, once you're ready for it. Will you accept?" Tai says, and holds out his hand. I put my hand on his, and we shake on it. Or at least, I shake and he tries to break my hand. But I have definitely decided.

I'm going to be a Hunter. And I'm definitely going to stop Cinder and Salem.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope I did a good job with Ruby, Yang, and Taiyang. Any feedback and follows are helpful. Have a nice night/day.**

* * *

[Name: Axel Arlyle

Title: The Gamer

*********:******

HP: 235/240 MP: 50/175

HPR: 1/per 5 min MPR: 1/per min

Level: 5 EXP: 1300 To next level: 50

Stats: Str: 8 (+)

Dex: 8 (+)

End: 13 (+)

Cha: 8 (+)

Int: 11 (+)

Wis: 10 (+)

Luk: 5 (+)

Points: 25

Skills: Gamer's Body: LV MAX: The ability to live life like a video game!

Gamer's Mind: LV MAX: The ability to ignore negative emotions and negate negative mental effects.

Observe (active): LV 6: Give information on the target. Basic Info revealed.

Create I.D. (active): LV 1: Create magical spaces in other realities to train and fight.

Available Dungeons: Empty

Escape I.D. (active): LV 1: Ability to escape instant dungeons.

Detect Bloodlust (passive): LV 11: Detect nearby bloodlust! Gives general direction.

Grand Slam (active): LV 1: 25 MP: Smack a target like a baseball, dealing x2 damage and sending them flying. Added damage for hitting things sent flying into.

Bash (active): LV 1: Hit an opponent to do damage and force away.

Scythe (passive): LV 1: +1% damage with scythes.

Physical Resilience (Passive): Lv1: -1% physical damage.

Parkour (passive/active): LV1: +1% to run speed. +1% to climb speed. +1% to jump height. / (Active) 25 MP/sec: +5% to run speed. +5% to climb speed. +5% to jump height.

Stealth (active): LV1: -1% visibility while sneaking.

Lying (passive): Lie like a smooth criminal! +1% to lie believability.

Snare (active): LV1: The ability to disable your opponents!

Threaten (active): LV1: The ability to scare others though words!]

Spells: Mana Bolt (active): 25 MP: A spherical bolt of mana is launched from the palm toward your foes, for 50 HP worth of damage.

Mana Bomb (Active): LV1: 100+ MP: Launch an explosive ball of mana, for damage equal to 1.5 times the amount of mana used!

Power Mods (available to all applicable spells): Spinning: Increased accuracy and damage when held, up to three seconds.

Focused: +1 to damage per mana modifier.]


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, time for another new chapter. Going to try for a longer chapter. Reviews?:**

 **-names: Yeah, I'm going with power mods. Mainly because it feels silly to me to separate off spinning mana arrows from regular mana arrows or infinite mana arrows. They're all the same attack, just with a different modifier. And yeah, he probably should've.**

 **EDIT, 11/22/16: Sorry, I got my old computer up and running, but transferring work over was being difficult. I finally managed to do so today with help of others.**

 **Now on with the story!**

* * *

I regret accepting this. I regret it so, so much.

[Your Str went up through training! (15)] [Your Dex went up through training! (15)] [Your End went up through training! (18)] [Parkour LV Up! Lv 3: (passive) +3% to run speed, +3% to climb speed, +3% to jump height. / (Active) 24 MP/sec: +9% to run speed. +9% to climb speed. +9% to jump height.]

Have you ever seen those animes where the protagonists training are the character wearing heavy weights and running a long distance? Because that was what Tai had me doing. Using his old set, which was a little too big for me, I was wearing 50lb armor. Not 50 pounds total, each piece was that. A piece for each leg, one for my torso, one for each arm, and finally, a helmet, all together weighing 300 pounds. Then I had to run a 15 mile track, and I had to do this twice a day.

This was the third day I had to do this, and unsurprisingly, Yang and Ruby both could still out lap me. As I sighed, I smiled slightly. This was the second run of the day, so I could happily start to remove the heavy armor. I stop short, though, seeing Qrow waiting for me.

"Hey, kid. Thought you might want to complete that favor for the nurse, before getting dragged to Vale for the weekend." He said with his usual smirk.

"Okay…. Two questions. Why am I being dragged to Vale, and why do you care about me and the nurse?" I ask back, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"The first one is for Yang's tryouts for Beacon, not that she'll honestly have any issues. The second though… To be honest, I know those nurses well enough to know that whatever it is ain't a prank. They've seen a lot, so whatever is scarin' them might be too big for you to handle." He responds, calmly.

"So… You're worried about my ability, and want to check out more nurses?" I respond, raising an eyebrow. I just sighed when he shrugged. "So when do we leave?"

"As soon as you're out of… That, and our Bullhead is here. We'll stop by Signal, and then hopefully be in Vale by nightfall." Qrow said, surprisingly serious. "I should be able to make it to my favorite bar so I can refill my supply before it completely runs out."

As I finish shrugging off the armor, the noise of a Bullhead drowns out my response. We quickly load on, and arrive shortly after back at the hospital from before. And then as soon as we walked in, something happened.

[Quest Update: In A Box: Time limit: 1hr.] [Timer displayed.]

I quickly ask where the nurses said the haunted storage room is and rush there, not waiting for Qrow to follow me. By the time I get there, I only have 45 minutes left. Unfortunately, the area is actually pretty big, so I'll have to hunt for whatever I'm looking for.

Since it's a series of five rooms, I check the first door on the right, only to find a typical medical room. The next on the right, when I check it, is empty, so I quickly move to the center room. This room has a medical table in it, but a look around shows nothing else. I go to exit the center room, before noticing something on the medical table. I cautiously approached it, finding it to be a necklace of dark grey gems. Using observe on it tells me that it's made with some form of shadow Dust.

I carefully pocket it before moving on to the next room, finding this one stacked carefully with boxes. I carefully pick my way through the boxes before finding something. A collapsed figure, whose yellow Aura looked like it was fighting against a black Aura. The black Aura stopped and rose from the person, turning to face me as a humanoid shape of shadow.

It stared at me for a second, and then charged, shadow hands slashing at me like claws. I dodge to the side as it goes past, thinking quickly. It spins around when it realizes it missed its target, growling. I pull out the shadow Dust necklace, and channel aura into a Mana Bolt in the same hand. It charges again, and as it nears I put my arm up, releasing the bolt through the Dust.

A blob of shadow comes out the other side of the necklace, slamming into its head with a splat. The creature stops, its arms just barely brushing against me.

[Gamer's Mind Negated: Aura Possession] [Through special circumstances, a new skill has been created!] [Purify (Active): LV1: 25 MP: Reduce the amount of Grimm corruption a target has.]

While the creature is dazed from the blob, I grab its arms and use my new skill, causing it to writhe. Seeing it have some effect, I quickly pour three more into it, and as it writhes, it begins to change. The shadowiness falls away from it, and emerges the transparent form of a woman. She's wearing a pair of leggings and a tan shirt, with a pale complexion to her skin. Brunette hair sits messily above two glowing green eyes.

As she steps back from me, she shakes her transparent head. "Wh-What happened…? Wait, I remember. I was dying from a Grimm poison and used my semblance to create a shell of shadow dust where I threw as much of my aura as I could…"

"I guess some of the Grimm's corruption slipped in and made you attack things. I'm training to be a Huntsman, and stopped you… So, you died?" I reply, unsure of where to go with this. She nods, and then gasps, ghostly eyes widening.

"I-I remember now! I had been poisoned with Grimm poison, but not by a Grimm! It was a lady… She was…. Agh! All my memories about her are fuzzy… But I needed to go warn Ozpin." The ghost lady tells me. "Please, help me reach him? My name is Jet Davison."

I shake my head. "Maybe I could, but a child and a ghost do not a good argument make. Maybe we can go together and find evidence of… Whoever it is, and then show Ozpin?"

Jet starts to respond, but is distracted by the necklace in my hand. "Hey, that's my necklace! Or most of it, seeing as someone took off the pendant. I think it's in that box over there. Please, reattach it?"

I walk over to the box she had pointed to, opening it to find a circular pendant on top of a bunch of books. I reattach the pedant, before quickly shoving books into my inventory, making sure she can't see. However, a ding and a ghostly hand on my shoulder stops me.

[Through special actions, you've gained a skill!] [Spirit Bind (Passive): LV1: An ability to allow spirits to accompany you on items, and communicate to you through the message system.]

[You've obtained a spirit bound item! Add to system?] [Yes/No]

"I'll join you, if you want me too. I'm not sure how I can help like this, but I'll do my best… Please don't leave me here." Jet quietly says, seeming scared. I just smile and tap the yes button. Her eyes widen as a screen appears in front of her, and with her tapping something on it, she starts glowing. Her form wavers, and then flows into the now glowing necklace, the whole item becoming more complete. I quickly use observe on it, leveling the skill.

[Shadow's Will: Necklace (Spirit Bound): Enhances the abilities of shadow Dust and illusions based around darkness. Contains Spirit: Jet Davison.]

As I pocket the necklace again, the person Jet had been attacking earlier stood up slowly. After a second, I recognized it to be Natalie, the nurse from the first time I was here. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. She wobbled a bit, before someone braced her against themselves. Qrow just grinned at me as he picked up the nurse and carried her away, hopefully to another nurse. I finish taking the box of books, and sigh before more boxes fill my vision.

[Quest Complete!]

[In A Box

Objective: Search the Signal Hospital's haunted storage area for the source of the commotion and put an end to it!

Bonus objective(s): Convince the ghost to join you.

Reward: 500 exp, Skillbook(s): (Common Illnesses, A Vale Surgical Journal, and Vacusian Aura Healing Techniques), Friend: Natalie Alson

Bonus Reward(s): Friend: Jet Davison, +5 Int and Wis

Complete!] [You leveled up twice!]

All in a day's work.

* * *

 **Well? What do you viewers think about this? Because I seriously am not sure if this is good or not. And hey, you have an idea for a Dust type, or people you ship together in this fic? Tell me in a review, and follow and favorite if you like this!**

[Name: Axel Arlyle

Title: The Gamer

*********:******

HP: 315/315 MP: 135/250

HPR: 1/per min MPR: 1/per min

Level: 7 EXP: 1800 To next level: 400

Stats:

Str: 15 (+)

Dex: 15 (+)

End: 18 (+)

Cha: 10 (+)

Int: 16 (+)

Wis: 15 (+)

Luk: 5 (+)

Points: 35

Skills:

Gamer's Body: LV MAX: The ability to live life like a video game!

Gamer's Mind: LV MAX: The ability to ignore negative emotions and negate negative mental effects.

Observe (active): LV 7: Give information on the target. Basic Info revealed.

Create I.D. (active): LV 1: Create magical spaces in other realities to train and fight.

Available Dungeons: Empty

Escape I.D. (active): LV 1: Ability to escape instant dungeons.

Detect Bloodlust (passive): LV 11: Detect nearby bloodlust! Gives general direction.

Grand Slam (active): LV 1: 25 MP: Smack a target like a baseball, dealing x2 damage and sending them flying. Added damage for hitting things sent flying into.

Bash (active): LV 1: Hit an opponent to do damage and force away.

Scythe (passive): LV 1: +1% damage with scythes.

Physical Resilience (Passive): Lv1: -1% physical damage.

Parkour (passive/active): Lv 3: (passive) +3% to run speed, +3% to climb speed, +3% to jump height. / (Active) 24 MP/sec: +9% to run speed. +9% to climb speed. +9% to jump height.

Stealth (active): LV1: -1% visibility while sneaking.

Lying (passive): +1% to lie believability.

Snare (active): LV1: The ability to disable your opponents!

Threaten (active): LV1: The ability to scare others though words!

Spirit Bind (Passive): LV1: An ability to allow spirits to accompany you on items, and communicate to you through the message system.

Healing:

Purify (Active): LV1: 25 MP: Reduce the amount of Grimm corruption a target has.

Spells:

Mana Bolt (active): LV1: 25 MP: A spherical bolt of mana is launched from the palm toward your foes, for 50 HP worth of damage.

Mana Bomb (Active): LV1: 100+ MP: Launch an explosive ball of mana, for damage equal to 1.5 times the amount of mana used!

Power Mods (available to all applicable spells):

Spinning: Increased accuracy and damage when held, up to three seconds.

Focused: +1 to damage per mana modifier.]


End file.
